<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>T'Challa's Aftermath by MysticMedusa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205534">T'Challa's Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa'>MysticMedusa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Aftermath [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), T'Challa Redemption, not team Cap friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which T'Challa takes other's words to heart and decides to finally act in Wakanda's best interest, he needs help though and gets it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Aftermath [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>T'Challa's Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not dead guys! Also yes this series is still going and im sorry i haven't updated in some time. Suggestions are always appreciated and i live on your comments :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T’challa stood before the Avenger’s compound feeling wholly unprepared to go to the meeting he arranged. He sighed and knocked on the door. When it opened he found himself looking at Colonel James Rhodes better known as Rhodey.</p>
<p>“King T’Challa.” He greeted before motioning for him to enter.</p>
<p>He did so with two of his guards with him. He was led into the compound and to a conference room where Tony Stark, N’Jadaka, Loki Odinson, and Pepper Potts sat waiting for him. He could admit he lacked the proper experience to lead his country in his new era of their history as they rejoined the rest of the world. So long Wakanda had lived isolated from the rest of the world. He’d been happy with that, accepted it, it had been their way for so long. Now though Wakanda was attempting to rejoin the world and he was at a loss of what to do. So he needed help from the best options he had.</p>
<p>“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.” He said to the group before sitting down.</p>
<p>“It’s our pleasure.” Ms. Potts said, an icy tone in her voice that he knew he deserved.</p>
<p>“So why did you need to meet with us Pink Panther?” Mr. Stark asked, his teasing tone surprising considering the last time they interacted he’d been on a mission to kill James Barnes while the genius had been attempting to resolve things with as little fallout as possible.</p>
<p>T'Challa had considered how to broach this subject with them and he never found a way that he completely liked. He let out a deep sigh, he’d just go straight to the point.</p>
<p>“I have become aware that…my actions since my father’s death have been unacceptable. My actions since becoming king prove that I am far from prepared for this position. I am failing my people as I am. I have no experience in dealing with the world outside Wakanda. Rejoining the rest of the world after so long in isolation…in believing my people more advanced than anyone else in this world has led me to become arrogant. To have little care for those beyond Wakanda’s boarders. I have been made aware of my flaws and I seek to do better, to become worthy of my title. I seek your aid for you have the experience I lack, the insight I require to become worthy of position of king.”</p>
<p>The group was silent for what seemed like hours before someone spoke up.</p>
<p>“You are willing to learn and ask for help, already you are better than some royalty I’ve met.” Loki stated.</p>
<p>“At least you listened to what I told you. I’m not going to be much help; I have no experience in leadership.” N’Jadaka told him.</p>
<p>“I’ll help where I can.” Tony assured him much to his relief.</p>
<p>“You’re already not seen in a favorable light with the world but damage control isn’t anything new.” Pepper said already seeming to consider a plan.</p>
<p>Rhodey chuckled.</p>
<p>“That’s an understatement. Look, your majesty we’re willing to help where we can but there has to be someone in your country that can help you. We’re outsiders and while trying to mend what damage that’s been done with the world’s opinion of your country, having a voice of reason within your own people will be important.”</p>
<p>T'Challa considered that for several moments.</p>
<p>“There is one, Nakia would be my best option.”</p>
<p>There was a sound of approval from one of his guards.</p>
<p>“A king cannot allow his people to believe him weak, it does nothing but bring unease among his people. The king is meant to be a pillar of strength that brings hope and peace for the people.” Loki began slowly with a focused look within his eyes. “However, this world is separated into different nations and you have gained the ire of many of them no doubt. Admitting fault may in fact be your best option right now. A king must listen to his people to rule properly, you have wronged many outside your own and it is time you listen to them.”</p>
<p>“He’s right, Wakanda has ignored the sufferings of the rest of the world and now you as Wakanda’s king are responsible for some of that suffering. Time you owned up to it, ain’t nothing going to get better until you do.” N’Jadaka agreed with Loki.</p>
<p>“A proper speech will need to be made, one that will help mend damage done but also acknowledge you lack experience with outsiders. Offering help would also help smooth some the damage between the rest of the world and your nation. You’ve already mentioned that Wakanda is more advanced than the rest of the world, offering aid with those advancements would be a show of good faith in Wakanda’s intentions to properly rejoin the rest of the world and no longer acting as they have for years in isolation with no regard for the rest of the world.” Pepper said, already starting to make notes.</p>
<p>“You know, having help from those who have experience with interacting with different countries and offering ways to aid others would be good.” Rhodey started, seeming to consider his words as he spoke. “Stark Industries is an international company that is working to help the world. They’ve already working on clean energy and they have charities to help where they can. Maybe make arrangements for a collaboration with an international company with values like that. You’d have an entire team then familiar with international relations and you’d be able to send your advancements where they’re best needed. Offer support for charities that focus on helping those who really need it. It would show Wakanda’s genuine intentions to help others.”</p>
<p>“You’re using our king’s request for help to fill your own pockets and benefit from it?” One of his guards accused, her tone harsh.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I’m doing. I was only using Stark Industries as an example because it’s what I’m most familiar with. Hell, you could probably go to the UN and work with them to do that.” Rhodey snapped back.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, you are offering to help me and my people when we have done nothing to deserve it. Please forgive us for such an accusation.” T’Challa said with a bow of his head.</p>
<p>“While offensive, it’s clear that she is aiding in looking out for you and your people. You are seeking help and there would be those who would in fact try to use this to their own advantage. And while Colonel Rhodes did not intend for his suggestion to come across…as suspicious, this is a lesson to take to heart. Words must be chosen carefully for the true intention can be overlooked and seen in a less appropriate manner. His words provoked a response of outrage as they should have regardless of the true intention behind them. A lesson a king is meant to learn before ever taking the throne.” Loki advised.</p>
<p>“Believe me, sticking your foot in your mouth on the world stage isn’t going to do you any favors.” Tony said in a lighter tone though it did little to lessen the importance of his words.</p>
<p>“You know, starting a kind of project to help all people ain’t a bad idea for you either.” N’Jadaka said directed to Tony. “You’re working on those leg braces to help Rhodes here walk again. And you’re friends with that Korean doctor that has the cradle that could help a lot of people. Also that thing for PTSD and if you ever find Banner he’s a smart guy that’s been working with you. Could put the word out to those geniuses across the world. Bet you could even figure out how to make prosthetics and shit to.”</p>
<p>Tony considered it.</p>
<p>“Not sure how to make a prosthetic that works like a real limb, I mean Barnes has his but he’s enhanced and that thing probably hurts like a bitch. It is worth a try though and with Maximoff gone in the wind I might be able to convince Dr. Cho to come back and work with me again. You could work with us to, you’re more familiar with those less fortunate that are often overlooked when help is needed.” Tony directed the last part at N’Jadaka. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>He nodded, looking happy at the suggestion.</p>
<p>“If you would be willing to trust one of my people, I know someone that could very well work to help make prosthetics. And I believe Colonel Rhodes’s suggestion a good one that I will speak with my council. If Stark Industries would be willing to work with us that is.” T’Challa spoke up, unsure how his words would be taken.</p>
<p>“We would be happy to work with Wakanda. Of course we’ll need to write up a contract, to make sure that any collaboration is completely fair for all parties involved. The main goal though is to help Wakanda’s transition to properly becoming a part of the rest of the world and to show willingness to help others.”</p>
<p>“I have already offered Asgard’s aid so once this project is started we can also arrange for a more permanent alliance for my people to aid yours on a global scale.” Loki stated. “And I will also ask Hiemdal to help look for Dr. Banner.”</p>
<p>“This sounds like the start of a wonderful science party!” Tony said excitedly with a clap of his hands. “Let’s make the world a better place and help get Wakanda out of the dog house.”</p>
<p>T’Challa felt relieved knowing that this council of those with vastly different backgrounds would be working together. He had never imagined such people existed beyond his homeland’s boarders. That such brilliant minds and generous souls would come together so willingly and seek to build something good like this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>